guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lian, Dragon's Petal
hm, have tried twice to find this guy........he is NOT there, though I think that because I have finished the quest closer to the stars and have not gotten my reward yet may be the cause (I even went into the city and back out, still not there---tried that 3 times).....there is a jade brotherhood guy there instead (green -friendly guy). so he is not ALWAYS there. :Heh, the boss is there except when you're doing the protect the fishmonger quest. Finish the quest. --68.142.14.94 03:38, 11 May 2006 (CDT) Skills confirmed with SoC on May 9. --adeyke 01:47, 20 May 2006 (CDT) You are bad...it's a she! Tomoko Pink Angel 13:52, 12 January 2007 (CST)e Lian's drops random? I have killed her about 15 times and gotten -0- drops, killed her with a Ele, an Assassin and a monk (using henchies). Are the henchies getting my drop? :If you've got seven henchmen, current theory says you're only getting an eighth of the potential drops. --68.142.14.34 11:19, 1 July 2006 (CDT) Is it more efficient to farm with a few henchmen, take a while and not be too successful or to farm with 8 and quickly kill and retry? :I farmed Lian solo many times (though the green Lian's Lantern hasn't dropped much) as an Elementalist using the following tactic - from the entrance, run left initially, then follow the right wall past the collector and material trader (on your right) and the shrine (on your left - if the shrine is on your right, you're heading toward the wrong stairs), up the stairs and then follow the loop around toward Lian. Kill the first group of 3 Jade Brotherhood (all warriors) that are separate (or maybe run past them and pull both aggro at once - I used something similar to Terra Tank, with the Kirin farm variant substituting Glyph of Concentration it isn't a stance and Sliver Armor in place Ward Against Foes and Aftershock). Pull Lian and mob back towards the stairs - usually the ritualist turns back as you pull, but sometimes not. Lian and group will follow but will not move much past the initial stairway if at all and then stop. At that point heal up (e.g. wait) if necessary and then just shuffle back and forth and drop ranged spells on them - the mesmer will attempt to interrupt, but Lian only used Dragon's Stomp and Double Dragon if you stand next to her so you don't need Ward of Stability. --Falseprophet 19:11, 29 January 2007 (CST) ::btw, I imagine a bow ranger would be optimal using this tactic, but since it's really of most use to fire elementalists, I won't cover how to do it with a ranger (heck, trapping probably works too). If you only have fire skills, try pulling both groups back one-by-one and nuke them. If you don't have Prophecies you will need mantra of resolve to counter the mesmer interrupts or will need to cast 2 spells as bait for the mesmer to interrupt (most 1 sec or more spells work well as bait). --Falseprophet 19:11, 29 January 2007 (CST) Just kill it with a touch ranger, kill his minions 2 at a time and jump around until the eles unbunch — Skuld 12:16, 30 January 2007 (CST) Actually, Lian is quite easy to farm with a modified E/A or A/E green farming: Go to the right of where you start. There should be a few Jade Brotherhood knights, along with a group that runs back and forth. Run past the group and wait in front of lians group. Re-aggro the group of knights that runs back and forth, then shadowstep into lian (make sure you put up dark escape for .5 dmg, i typically have 69 hp left after double dragon and unnatural signent under the effect of dark escape)and let sliver do the work. This typically takes 2-4 minutes, and is easy to master64.81.80.97 02:28, 28 April 2007 (CDT)Zaw Twelve I've killed her a bunch of times with my 130 dervish.. i wait until they huddle up into a group so i can strike 3 of them at a time...the first u want to take out is the Ritualist and then Mesmer and the mages and the knights aren't that big of a deal...But once eliminating them all, all thats left is u and Lian which isn't hard at all...its just with less people hitting you. you dont have as much Energy so u have to get as much energy u can and use Mystic Sweep, Ermites and Reaper cuz she will heal herself with stupid Aura of Restoration.--Fear Me I'm Fuzzy 17:40, 20 October 2007 (UTC) I call it, 330 rt with spirit bond, life stealing weps, retribution and smites + Vengeful Was Khanhei. Fun and easy to farm, I keep getting the lanterns though. They are impossible to sell X-( Justing6 03:58, 7 February 2008 (UTC) I tested the moebius farmer build on her and got the green the 1st time xD 23:06, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Hard Mode WTF is this? Lvl 30? She's insane in hard mode, one of the two strikes of her Double Dragon deales a whopping >400 damage! Why make her that hard? : They don't call it Hard Mode cause it's easy. Try some protection...--69.40.228.128 02:23, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::Always wear protection. Snagretpudding 02:31, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :::You can also screw her AI up by pulling her towards the stairs near the entrance to the marketplace. Mr IP 04:38, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Dragon's Breath Wand One time, after I killed her, she dropped a Dragon's Breath Wand. Has this happened to anyone else? And should I add this to the drops list? AzureNightmare 04:07, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Dialogue After the Trial she says: :"a deft manuever :Zinn loses cool and the case :bravo, Denn and Krayn" Did the developers forget to give her full sentences? Or doesn't she simply wanna talk to me? Kaede 02:56, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :*cough* —Dr Ishmael 03:37, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::/doh Kaede 21:04, April 10, 2010 (UTC) She has a diffrent dialogue during the trial(So do all the other present NPCs btw, I should probably have checked this before starting...). She states she's getting paid by Oola in Haiku. In my eternal brightness, I forgot to memorize the words she used, will try to get a diffrent character to this stage, but that might take a while <3. GW-Icey 10:32, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Found it somewhere else on the wiki and added it GW-Icey 13:46, June 3, 2010 (UTC)